


My Love for You From A to Z

by Readymcreaderson



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Bees, Cold, F/M, Hospital, Tags will be added, alphabet fic, breakfast time, car, chapter 2 is fluff, first chapter is smut, kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson
Summary: Alphabet Fic. From A to Z in the life of Matthew Casey and Sylvie Brett.The time line will be jumbled, so this is not a linear story and each chapter can be read alone (it's the goal at least).A - AppetiteB - BeesC - CarD - DefineE - Escape
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 48
Kudos: 100





	1. Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be smutty, also the first smutty thing I've ever written so be kind. Trying out new things with this fic.

It was Friday afternoon and Matt had invited Sylvie over for some home made pasta bolognese. His room-mates, Kelly and Stella, had both made themselves scares by going away to the cabin for the weekend. So right now Sylvie was seated by the kitchen island looking adoringly over at her boyfriend who was rushing back and forth trying to get the spice just right. He was absolutely smoking. At least she thought so.

He was dressed in grey sweats and a roomy CFD t-shirt that left his arms out in the open, for her to ogle at. The way his muscles tightened as he turned over the pepper-mill made it so Sylvie had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from letting out a hungry moan. Matt Casey in the kitchen was her kryptonite. 

He really was the man of her dreams. Not once had he pressured her into anything that made her uncomfortable or made her feel that what he wanted was a house wife and a mother. No, she knew he wanted her as she was and not one more thing.

Matt sent her a gentle smile with a wink before he turned around to get down the plates from the cabinets. As he stretched his arms above his head the t-shirt rode up exposing his mid-rift for just a short second, but it was all it took.

Sylvie jumped down from her chair and walked around the kitchen island and over to Matt. She pressed her chest into his back and wrapped her arms around his mid section, her hands running up underneath the t-shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Matt asked, trying to turn his head around to see her but soon gave up when Sylvie’s fingers ran along the edge of his sweats.

“Nothing,” she replied with a kiss on his neck, her nose barely ghosting over the corner of his jaw. “It’s just that watching you cook really roused up my appetite.” The hand that isn’t dancing over the edge of Matt’s pants rises up along his chest, her short nails awaking goosebumps on his skin. “So right now, I’m going to feast on you.” 

Matt closed his eyes and let out a rough groan as Sylvie’s teeth tugged playfully on his ear lobe.

“I’m going to make you all mine,” Sylvie whispered just has her hand reached down into his pants, the fingertips running lightly along with the hem of his briefs on his leg. 

Matt braced his hands against the counter and pressed his back against her chest, reveling in in the feeling of her hands and lips on him. 

“You’re going to be the end o-- Fu--” Matt got interrupted as Sylvie’s fingers played around his nipple before she pinched him. He bucked his hips forward, trying to come in contact with her hand and Sylvie complied by pressing her palm against his hard dick. She bit down playfully on the skin of his neck as her hand gripped hold of his length through the briefs. 

“I’m absolutely starving.” Her hands moved over to his hips and moved him around, for the first time since he went to get the plates did she see his face, his eyes. “Hi, handsome.” She gripped hold of his pants and briefs and started to pull them down as she kissed her way down his neck, chest and stomach while holding eye-contact with him the entire way.

His blue eyes grew darker the further down she got, his breathing got labored as her knees softly landed onto the kitchen floor. 

Sylvie sent him a mischievous grin as she took hold of his length in her hand, her thumb gently brushing against the tip. 

“Absolutely starving,” Sylvie said before her lips parted and took him in. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Matt looked over at Sylvie as she stuffed herself in the soggy Pasta Bolognese that had gotten to stay on the stove for far too long. Not that he was complaining, at all. He was still sporting a soft blush over his cheeks, Sylvie had really surprised him. It wasn’t often that she took control like that and he loved it every time she did. 

“Still hungry?” Matt chuckled. 

Sylvie looked up from her plate and he saw that some sauce had gotten stuck around the left corner of her mouth. He felt the need to kiss it away. 

“When you’re cooking? Always,” she replied with a smile and swirled some more pasta onto her fork.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” He reached out his hand, rested his palm against her soft warm cheek before brushing the thumb against the corner of her lips, trying to get the sauce away. 

“I don’t know,” she replied with a shrug. “There’s just something about you when you’re cooking, you just look so nice.” Sylvie let out a small sigh and leaned her cheek into his hand with a smile. “You’ve never really ask me to cook for you, or help you out with the house shores and not once have you asked me to give up on my job when we have been talking about our future. It all just, I don’t know, came to me in that moment. I felt grateful and horny.” 

Matt leaned over the table and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. 

“I love you, Sylvie Brett.”

“I love you too, Matt Casey.”


	2. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say that English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes and wonky sentences.

The Chicago Med ER was bustling with life when Sylvie Brett arrived after having received an urgent call from her boyfriend, Matt Casey. She walked in through the double doors and over to the nurse’s station, waving Maggie down with a big smile. 

Sylvie still felt nervous after she got the call from Matt just 30 minutes earlier, she never really liked visiting the hospital for any of her friend’s sake, least of all for the man that she loved.

“Sylvie, Matt is in room 5 ready to go home,” Maggie greeted her with a warm affectionate smile. 

“Thank you Maggie,” Sylvie barely got the words out before she rushed over to where Matt was being treated. 

Peaking through the curtains Sylvie saw Matt laying down on the hospital bed with a towel over his face. He was wearing his construction clothes but his shirt was placed over the end of the bed. For the first time since she got the call her heart slowed down a little and her mind fell at ease. He looked OK, at least from where she was standing.

“Matt,” Sylvie said with a soft whisper as she entered the room, her hand landing on the shin of his left leg.

Matt jolted to life and lifted the towel from his face, peaked out from underneath it with an apologetic look. He was covered with red bumps and blotches all over his face that ran down his neck to his upper arms. They had covered them over with some white salve, probably an anti septic and calming for the skin. The look made Sylvie’s heart stop for a second in her chest.

“Matt what happened?” The worry was evident in her voice as she sat down by his hip, grabbed hold of the towel and lifted it all the way off, placing it next to his head so she could see him better. 

“I got stung by bees,” Matt replied looking away in shame. 

“You got stung by bees,” Sylvie repeated with a concerned brow, her hand coming to rest on his chest, giving a gentle rub. 

“When I tried to move a hive.” Matt’s voice grew a little quieter when he locked eyes with Sylvie for the first time since she came in the room.

“When you tried to move a hive.” 

“On my own.” 

“On your own.” Her hand fisted into his shirt and he placed his hand on top of hers.

“Are you going to repeat everything I say?” A small smile played across his lips. Sylvie didn’t really know what she was to do with him, he had just tried to remove beehive on his own because that was what Matt Casey did. He liked working on his own and for once it had bit him in the ass. Or as it would be, stung him in the face.

“I’m sorry,” Sylvie replied with a grin, she had finally started to relax a little. He was OK, just a little stung. And red. “I’m just trying to take it all in.”

“Yeah, I’m an idiot.” Matt chuckled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re my idiot.” She turned her hand in his and tangled their fingers together. “What made you think you could do it on your own?” Sylvie’s eyebrows lifted on her forehead in question.

“I read an article about removing beehives,” he let out a heavy sigh before continuing. “They made it sound so easy.”

“Of course they made it sound easy! They’re probably experts!” Sylvie gave Matt’s shoulder a quick smack, making him wince in pain as there were probably more bee stings on his upper-body than actual skin by now. “Next time call for help you stubborn mule.” Her lips drew together in a tight mine. 

“Going to do that tomorrow.” Matt tried to wrangle her free hand to his chest so she couldn’t hit him any more. 

“Where was the hive?”

“On the back porch of the house.” Matt smiled up at her, trying to make Sylvie at ease and she knew it, as always his smile and gentle eyes did do just that. “Couldn’t have you move in there with bees flying about.” 

Matt and Sylvie had bought a small house some time ago with a small back yard. The two of them had started to talk about moving in together after having dated for about 9 months. They had taken it slow, gotten to know each other as a couple and now they were ready to start the rest of their lives with each other. So they had bought a small house that needed some fixing up, but between the two of them it went by rather quick. 

“I’m a farm girl Matt, I’ve seen my fair share of bees.” She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek, he smelled like the medicine cabinet and his cheek felt a little sticky by what ever they had put on him to stop the swelling. 

“I know, I just wanted us to be able to sit there in the evening without any problems.” He started to sit up in the bed. Sylvie got up onto her feet, helping him out so he could sit with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

“Thank you for trying Matt, but we have some time before moving in. Next time you come over something you don’t know how to do, call someone else. Please?” She sat down next to him, kissing his t-shirt clad shoulder giving him her best puppy eyes look. Which at times wasn’t all that hard because her eyes were impossibly big.

“Your wish is my command.” He leaned his head down and gave her forehead a kiss. “Anything else?”

“No, ready to go home?” Sylvie asked as she craned her neck and tilted her head a little to capture his lips with hers before moving back onto the floor.

“Only in you join me.” He grabbed hold of her hand and stood up next to her. 

“Flirt.” She rolled her eyes at him, grabbed the shirt that was draped over the end of the bed and pulled him with her so they could get the paper work done and go back to the apartment that Matt was still sharing with Kelly and Stella. 

Sylvie was ready to move in with him as soon as possible, but not if it meant that he got hurt. She could wait a little longer if it kept him safe.


	3. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie's car breaks down. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I started on Clandestine and well. It's not even done yet. Turned into a bit of a monster by my standards. It will turn up sooner or later, I promise because there are bits in it that I love. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

The late evening sun hung low over the horizon, casting an orange hue over Sylvie and her silver sedan. Leaves were strewn across the road and the trees were closing in on winter bare as November had arrived in full force. Chicago was not a warm place, this evening was no exception.

So when Matt Casey pulled his car into the side of the road, parking just in front of her broken down car, Sylvie jumped in joy. She’d been standing by the road the last 30 minutes and right now her body felt like an icicle. The last 30 minutes had been the most she’d missed Matt more than any other time since they got together. 

All she could think of was his strong body. His warm arms around her. His broad naked chest pressed to hers. His soft gentle lips running down her neck, breasts, stomach… OK, Sylvie was cold and thinking of Matt doing naughty things had kept her warm. 

Matt exited the cab of his truck and sauntered over to Sylvie with a playful grin across his face. Sylvie rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling like a fool. Happy to be saved. 

“Finally, you came!” She exclaimed, almost launching herself into his body with her arms going around his waist. Pressing her face into his warm chest she let out a happy sigh. “I’m so cold, you took so long.”

“Hi there,” Matt replied happily as he wrapped his arms around her. “I came here as fast as I could.” He kissed the top of her blonde head.

“I know you did.” Sylvie leaned back and looked up at him. The tip of her nose was pink, the same with the apples of her cheeks. Her bright big blue eyes had an extra shine to them, something that always happened when she’d been out for a while. Matt loved it. 

“So Rudolph, go sit in the truck while I try to figure out what you did to your car.” 

“I already checked! It needs to be towed in and fixed in a body shop,” Sylvie huffed unhappily. She didn’t much like to be doubted, she knew he meant well and getting a second opinion never hurt, but she didn’t want to feel over run. Her opinion also mattered.

“I trust you did, just thinking maybe a second set of eyes could see something you over looked? You know, when you stare at something for too long you kind of go blind?” Matt tried to explain himself and by the look of Sylvie’s smile that was returning on her lips it seemed to work. “If I see nothing the first two minutes we’ll call a tow-truck.” 

They let go of each other with a gentle peck and Sylvie got into his truck to warm up while Matt went over to look at the car. True to his words he returned to her within two minutes while giving the tow-truck company a call.

“They’ll be here soon,” Matt said as he slid into the driver’s side.

“That’s what you said and now my fingers are frozen sticks,” Sylvie replied in mock seriousness, holding up her hands. Matt just grinned and took her hands in between his and rubbed them together.  
“Who’s to say it wasn’t my plan all along? Leave you here in the cold so that when I get here you’ll have to use my body for heat?”

Sylvie rolled her eyes at him but got in closer so he could put an arm around her shoulder. “Your master plan worked well.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked over at her own cold little car through the window. “Thank you for rescuing me.”


	4. Define

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Matt have "the talk"

Dropping a tea bag into the hot water Sylvie looked across the diner table at Matt who was reading the news papers, just the head lines it seemed like as he looked at one page then jumped directly onto the next. The two of them had been out on two dates already and Sylvie counted this breakfast as their third as she’d gone home to change into a nicer pair of dark blue jeans and a white blouse, which she’d left with an open collar. Matt was also dressed rather nicely with what looked like pressed jeans and a nice blue knitted sweater. He looked dreamy.

Sylvie pulled the tea bag out of her cup after it had steeped a couple of minutes. It was apple cinnamon tea and the smell spread across the table making Matt look up from his news paper with a small smile across his lips. 

“Hi there,” Sylvie said in a playful manner, kicking his chin lightly underneath the table.

“I’m sorry, I was just seeing if there were something we’d missed out over the last 24 hours.” Matt folded the paper together and placed it to the side before turning his attention entirely on her. “We’re supposed to be enjoying a breakfast together, I can read the news later.”

“Or on the phone like the rest of the population, grandpa,” Sylvie teased.

“Yeah, yeah.” The two of them laughed together, it was always easy for them together. The trust and friendship they’d built up over the past two years made the new relationship that they were embarking out on effortless. Sylvie loved that and she knew he did too.

They just stared at each other for another minute or two with stupid grins on their faces, not really able to pull it back with will at all. Sylvie was stupidly in love with her best friend and so was he. When they eventually broke eye contact they took to their breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon and toast for Matt and waffles with a side of fruit salad for Sylvie.

After that it was light banter and flirtation between them, and before they knew it they were both done with their share of food. Matt, ever the old fashioned gentleman, insisted on paying for the breakfast and for once Sylvie played along, letting him do what he wished for. He helped her with her light jacket and offered his arm so he could follow her along to her car, not because of danger, just because he wanted to be with her the extra little time he could.

“So this thing we’re doing Matt,” Sylvie pressed her shoulder into his as they walked. “I would very much like to do it as you girlfriend.” She gave his forearm a gentle squeeze.

“I would be honoured if you were to be my girlfriend,” Matt replied with a happy smile.

“And you’ll be my boyfriend?”

“I don’t know, I think I’m a little too old for that label.” He looked thoughtful up at the sky for a second before looking down at Sylvie who were looking back up at him a little miffed.

“You really think you’ll get out of being called my boyfriend?” Her eyebrows rose up in question at him.

“Yes?” Matt’s eyes gave of a glint of playfulness and he had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

“Shame, I bought this new set of lacy lingerie for my boyfriend online last night, too bad I have none.” Sylvie feigned disappointment as she slipped her arm out of his and stepped up her speed and just on cue she felt a pair of arms quickly come around her waist.

“I’ll be your boyfriend, man friend, companion, idiot, anything. I’ll be anything as long as you’ll let me see this new set you say you bought,” Matt quickly said, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. “Forgive me.”

Sylvie replied with a laugh. “You fold too easy Matt.”

“I’ll fold for you anytime.” He reluctantly let go of her waist and took her hand as he found it a little embarrassing walking like that to her car. “When you’re saying that you’re my girlfriend, does this mean that we’re serious?”

“Matt, we were serious before our first date. You know that.” Sylvie stopped in front of her car and turned to face him.

“You’re very much right about that.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle quick kiss to her lips. “Now that we’ve both agreed that we were dating before we probably even knew it, I have to get to work.”

“I’ll miss you, call me tonight?” 

“I’ll call you as soon as I can.” 

They gave each other one last kiss before they parted ways, Matt to his contracting gig and Sylvie back home to get a few hours of shut eye. Both missing the other as soon as Sylvie got in her car and set it to drive. He knew she was right, they had already been serious before they started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been struggling with D for so long, still not a 100% happy but as Jeffwing said, sometimes you just have to publish and move on. If I ever do rewrite it better I'll do so and repost it. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the late chapter. And Happy Chicago Fire day! Wooh!


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's stuck and there's no help to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I've been stuck on E, written it like a 1000 times in a different way each time. Hoof!

He’s stuck in a closet and there’s no escaping, he knows it too well. Closing his eyes he sends a quiet prayer to who ever there is listening, be it God or Santa, asking for a miracle.

“He’s got to be here somewhere,” a female voice rings close by. Her light steps are followed by a heavier pair clearly belonging to a man.

“I saw him go in here,” the man answers as they start to look through the room, getting closer and closer to where he is.

His heart is beating so hard against his chest that he can hear it in his ears and breathing gets harder and harder as the seconds tick by. The rustling outside the closet is right by him so he quickly presses his hands over his mouth and nose to quiet down his erratic breathing. He can’t be found now. His eyes dart up to the thin line of light that slips in through the gap of the closet doors.

“This is hopeless, you don’t think he jumped out of the window?” The man asks the woman as he leans back against the closet doors, making it creak underneath the weight.

“No, it’s ice on the ground he wouldn’t dare jump out barefooted.”

Shoot, he should have. But there’s no help living in the past so he keeps his eyes glued to the small crack in the closet doors. The man outside stands up right and for a second he thinks maybe he’s safe, but it doesn’t last as the door opens and two pair of blue eyes captures his.

“There you are Tobias!”

“Mommy, daddy! Again!” The young boy jumps out off the closet and gets captured by Matt who lets out a heavy ‘off’.

“I’m sorry sweetie, it’s time for bed. We have played this game for far too long,” Sylvie says as she brushes her fingers through Tobias’ blonde short hair. He keeps it just like his daddy because right now, all he wants to be is just like him. His hero.

Tobias gives his parents a small pout and the biggest eyes he can muster, for he knows from spying on them that ‘those eyes are getting dangerous’. Dangerous often means he gets what he wants.

“I’m sorry bud, your mother and I agree on this. Time for bed.” Matt laughs, leans in and rubs his un-shaved cheeks into Tobias’ neck which makes him laugh out loud in childish glee.

“Fine, more tomorrow?”

“More tomorrow,” both his parents say in tandem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the fic, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
